Double Trouble
by Daisyangel
Summary: Dave and Mudgie both have something in commin, prompted by Aleize Claire. Her prompt, Strauss/Rossi, Mudgie, and Erin's dog, a cocker spaniel named Maggie. Written to promote the Profilers Choice Awards. (PCA's) Look for information including a link to the forum at the end of the story. Please R/R!


A/n written for Aleize Claire thanks for the prompt. Please read the important note at the end. Read and enjoy! I only own Erin's dog, anyone you recognize I don't own, this will include some point of view from Mudgie and Maggie, Erin's dog.

XXXX

"Awe, isn't that the most precious thing you've ever seen, David?" Erin Strauss-Rossi asked as she and her husband walked into the living room after another day working at the BAU.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, what?" Dave murmured having been distracted by the case he was consulting on for the Oklahoma City PD.

"That," Erin said, pointing her finger at her cocker spaniel Maggie and David's black lab, Mudgie curled up with each other on the couch.

"Never mind that they're not aloud on the couch," the male agent grumbled.

"Oh, hush, you, they're fine," Erin said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around him and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"I suppose you're right," he agreed eagerly returning her kiss. A gasp left her lips as his mouth traveled down her neck. "I think we should take this to the bedroom, what do you say, love?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Erin replied before pulling from her lover's arms and running for the stairs beckoning David to catch her. Laughing as he took off, he easily caught her and scooped her into his arms, carrying her laughing and squealing all the way up the stairs.

XXXX

The noise of their masters running up the stairs and laughing woke the two dogs sleeping on the couch.

"I wish they weren't so noisy," Mudgie grumbled as he stretched.

"I think it's cute. They're in love," Maggie argued as she nuzzled the other dog. The sound of moaning and something banging reached their ears. Mudgie smiled, the humans were mating. That sounded like a great idea and judging by Maggie's reaction to him sniffing and licking her, she agreed.

"What do you say baby?" he growled low in his throat. Maggie whined and allowed him to take over. Normally she wouldn't give in, but she couldn't help what her body was commanding her to do. The rest of the evening was spent with the two couples curled up together soaking in the love from one another.

XXXX

The next month flew by fairly uneventfully, something everyone in the Strauss-Rossi household was thankful for.

"Hey Dave, can you put some food out for the dogs while I finish getting ready for work?" Erin called out.

"I already fed them," he called back.

"I know but Maggie scarfed it all down. I don't even think she gave poor Mudgie a chance."

"She sure seems to be eating a lot more lately. Do you think she's pregnant?" Dave wondered. Erin thought for a second and remembered that Maggie had been sleeping a lot more and had thrown up several times.

"Hmm, she could be, I'll make an appointment for her to go to the vet later today after work," Erin replied as she put her shoes on. Standing up, she felt the world spin slightly and she reached out to place her hand on the wall.

"Are you alright, darling?" Dave asked as he saw her sway.

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired and feeling a bit off today. It's close to my monthly visitor, I'm sure that's all that's wrong," she quickly reassured at her husband's frown.

"Well if you're sure that's all, we need to get going," he said brushing his lips against hers.

"Yes, I'm sure, bye, Maggie, Mudgie, you behave and don't get into trouble," she said petting both dogs before heading for the front door.

"I think they've already gotten themselves into trouble," Dave said winking. Erin laughed and shoved his shoulder, sometimes she would swear she was married to a teenager.

XXXX

"Well, you're suspicions are correct, Mrs. Strauss-Rossi, Maggie is pregnant. Judging by the ultrasound I'd say about a month along. Everything looks good, it looks like she'll have a litter of six puppies," the vet informed the female agent.

"Is there anything I need to do to help her and the puppies stay healthy?" Erin wondered. Maggie hadn't been pregnant before, and Erin wasn't sure what to do.

"Just make sure she's getting enough food and water. You might switch to a slightly higher calorie food, one specifically for pregnant and nursing mother's. Other than that, no, just love her and watch over her. Do you know who the father is?" the vet asked.

"Yes, my husband has a black lab, he's the father."

"Well at least there's no question about child support," the vet said with a giggle. Erin laughed and took the leash and stood up to take her and Maggie home. A wave of nausea rolled over her nearly causing her to be sick in the veterinarian's exam room.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Strauss-Rossi?" the vet asked in concern. Erin had grown very pale.

"I'm okay, I'm just feeling a bit off, apparently something I ate isn't agreeing with me," she answered, breathing a sigh of relief as the nausea abated.

"Who knows, maybe you and Maggie are both going to have babies," the vet suggested flippantly. A dry chuckle escaped Erin's lips as she thanked the vet and left the office. Climbing into the car she pulled out her calendar from her purse and scanned it quickly. A gasp escaped her lips; she should have started last week. She was a week late. She might actually be pregnant, were she and Dave ready for this? Knowing she had to find out, she drove to the drugstore and bought three boxes of pregnancy tests. Dave had called and left a message that he had some reports to finish and would be late so she could figure out what she wanted to fix for dinner. Arriving home, she took Maggie's leash and let her into the house releasing her and allowing her to greet Mudgie. Taking the bag, she made her way to her and Dave's bathroom ready to find out if her life was going to change forever.

XXXX

"Hi, where did you go, are you okay?" Mudgie asked in concern.

"I went to the vet, I'm pregnant, you're going to be a father," she said bluntly.

"Is that why you've been throwing up and eating both our food and making me starve?" Maggie growled and showed her teeth causing Mudgie to back away. "Er, I mean so you can help our puppies grow?" he corrected.

"Yes, now let me sleep, I don't feel well, and it's all your fault," she said as she lay down for a much deserved nap.

XXXX

The tests were lined up on the countertop mocking her. They all said the same thing, pregnant. Erin Grace Strauss-Rossi was pregnant. She couldn't believe it. A slow smile crossed her face, she was scared but happy. She knew that David would be over the moon. He had made it no secret that he wanted kids with her. Hearing footsteps enter the house she picked up the tests and went to greet her husband.

XXXX

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she smiled when she saw Dave greeting the dogs.

"So how'd did it go, did Mudgie knock up Maggie?" he asked.

"Yes Maggie is pregnant," Erin replied.

"Hey there, Girl, congratulations," Dave said rubbing the cocker behind her ears. Maggie whined happily and leant into the touch.

"Way to go Mudgie, nice to see the old dog still has it," he said patting his hunting dog's head. Mudgie wagged his tail and barked with the praise. Erin snorted at David's words.

"He's not the only one who still has it," she responded cryptically. Dave stopped short at her words.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Mudgie's not the only who got someone pregnant," she explained. The male agent's mouth dropped open and he stared at the tests she was holding in front of his face. A wide smile spread across his face.

"I'm going to be afather?" he asked in a whisper. Erin nodded as she started to smile as well. Laughing joyously the excited father-to-be pulled her into his arms and kissed her happily.

"We're both going to be fathers, Mudgie," Dave said petting the lab. "That means double trouble," he said with a laugh trying to imagine puppies and a baby in the house together.

Finished!

A/n, would you like to see more in this universe? Read and review and let me know. Now for the important stuff. The 2014 Christmas Gift Fic Exchange is happening, sign ups are until November 17. Here's the link to the forum, just take out the spaces. www dot fanfiction dot net/ topic/161808/ 123148484/1/ Sign-up-for-the-2014- Christmas-Gift-Fic-E xchange- The 2014 PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS are back! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us in celebrating the best of the best CM stories for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards! Help us and let your voices be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards 2014 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations begin November 15 and are due December 31st.

Good Luck! Here's the link to the forum, just take out the spaces. www dot fanfiction dot net/ forum/ Profilers-Choice-Awar ds-2014/162134/


End file.
